Raining On Sunday
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: When it rains it pours. What happens when it's raining? not a good summary at all but the story is great- i swear
1. Chapter 1

Raining On Sunday

As she walked down the street on a Sunday afternoon, people were hurrying past her, rain beating down on their umbrellas. A few other people had no umbrellas and were feeling the rain on their skin. Vanessa was one of those people. She always loved nature and thought it was the second best thing in life. To Vanessa the first best thing in life was her love for her boyfriend Zac Efron. Sure, all the little teenagers hate her for it, but with Zac by her side none of that mattered. She was on her way to his house right now. She lived in the same neighborhood and didn't feel the need to drive. She arrived at his house and placed the key in the lock. Zac had given her a key and told her she never had to knock. She turned the key and opened the door. When she opened the door she saw Zac's costar Brittany Snow kissing Zac. By this time both had noticed her and Zac pushed Brittany away and looked at Vanessa. Vanessa stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes looking between Zac and Brittany. Brittany had a sinister smirk on her face but Vanessa didn't notice this. "Nessa, listen, I didn…." Zac tried to explain. "Zac, just… just don't." Vanessa said and turned and ran out the door, into the rain. She ran and ran, trying to get home until she tripped and fell. She looked down at her knee, her tears blurring her vision, and got up and ran to the beach. She sat down on the sand in the pouring rain and cried. She heard someone run up behind her and sit down beside her. How does he always know where to find me? thought Vanessa as she sat with her head on her knees, her crying had eased but the rain had not. " How do you always know where to find me?" Vanessa said, slightly turning her head to get a better view of Zac. He didn't look at her just replied " You told me, 2 months ago, that you come to the beach when something is bothering you or you need to think." "Zac. Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me like that?" "Vanessa, I thought it was you." Vanessa frowned and said " Zac you know you gave me the key so why did you think it was me?" Zac turned his head to her and said " Vanessa, can I tell you the full story without you interrupting me?" By then the rain had eased and she could see him better. She nodded her head and Zac turned back to look at the ocean and began. "I had just got dressed after taking the shower and was getting ready with the movie and stuff and I heard the doorbell ring. I thought you might have forgot your key so I went down stairs and opened the door and saw Brittany standing there. I asked her what she was doing there and she said she needed to get something out of the way and I told her that you would be there soon, so she needed to hurry up. She pushed me in my door and slammed and locked it shut. She just kissed me for no reason and then that's when you walked in the door. By then it was too late to push her off because you had already saw it. I hate that you had to see that but Vanessa I need you to trust me. You know that I would never hurt you and I need your trust more than anything right now." By now the rain had picked back up and Zac had started crying and his tears were mixing with the rain. They were both soaked when Vanessa said nothing and just leaned over and kissed Zac passionately. "Thank you Zac. I love you more than you could possibly know." Vanessa smiled. "I love you too Nessa. Before I forget we should probably go get you some boxes." Zac was the one who smiled this time. "What are you talking about Zac?" asked Vanessa, genuinely confused. "Will you move in with me baby?" " Oh Zac! Of course! I love you, I love you!" They kissed once more as the rain eased.

IDK why I wrote this but it has been on my brain forever so there you go! Let me know what you think!"


	2. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
